Temporary Bliss
by RavenclawRocks
Summary: Harry's tired of being Draco's dirty little secret. SONGFIC ONESHOT. WILL write a companion fic from Draco's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally decided to write a fic after my many years of lurking on this site. I hope you like it. Sorry if you catch any mistakes. This fic is based on the song 'Temporary Bliss' by The Cab. It's one of my favorite songs ever, from their album 'Symphony Soldier'. Check it out, it's amazing! Many thanks to my best friend, Dorasaurus, for proof-reading this for me. Love ya Dora!**

**AUTHORS'S NOTE: I received a PM stating that I needed to remove the song lyrics from this fic or it would be deleted. I have done so, but unfortunately the fic now doesn't flow quite as well. As a result, I have posted a link to my Tumblr on my profile, where the fic can be read in it's original state. SORRY!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _**

* * *

"Come on, Harry! We're going to be late for breakfast," Ron called exasperatedly. "Just a moment," Harry replied as he hurriedly glamoured the darkening bruises littering his neck and torso. As he slipped on his shirt, he opened the bathroom door and walked into the dorm. Ron glanced up, before throwing aside a bit of parchment and standing up from his bed. "Well, it's about bloody time. By the time we get down to the Great Hall, there'll be nothing good left. What took you so long mate? You're usually in and out pretty quick," Ron asked as the two Gryffindors walked down into the common room to meet Hermione before leaving for breakfast.

"Nothing Ron," Harry replied. He gestured to his hair, "I was just trying to tame this mop of mine." Ron guffawed, "Dunno why you bothered. You'll never manage that!" Hermione walked up to the two teens and Ron threw an arm around her shoulders. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously. "Nothing important, 'Mione," replied Harry as he glared at Ron's still snickering form. Hermione looked between the two boys, before rolling her eyes and slipping out from under Ron's arm. "Well then, hurry up you two. I told Ginny we would be down soon." She turned and the boys followed her through the portrait hole.

As the trio neared the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Harry. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday? We were supposed to meet up after lunch to work on the Transfiguration essay were assigned." She brushed a curl behind her ear, "It's due tomorrow, you know. Ron and I waited around for hours, you never showed and you missed dinner." The bespectacled teen glanced at her, then ran a hand through his hair. "I completely forgot, 'Mione. I'm really sorry. I was feeling a bit stressed, so I went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly and lost track of time. When I finally realized, it was already past dinner, so I stopped to get something at the kitchens instead," he stated.

As the teens entered the hall, Hermione stopped and looked at him sympathetically, before hugging him quickly. She pulled back and said, "It's alright, I was just worried. Just try not to forget next time, I was really worried. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean it's a good idea, for you especially, to wander around school grounds alone. Besides, it's Sunday. You'll still have today to finish the assignment." Harry nodded and the three sat at their House table, Ron immediately piling his plate before stuffing his mouth full. Hermione turned to scold Ron about his lack of table manners.

While the two argued, Harry turned to serve himself breakfast. As he put scrambled eggs on his plate, he was distracted by the sound of raucous laughter drifting toward him from across the hall. He glanced up, his eyes stilling on a blonde sitting amidst the sources of the laughter. "Bloody Slytherins," Ron said disgustedly, looking up at the boisterous, still-laughing group. Hermione looked over as well, before turning back to her plate. "Oh stop it, Ron. They've been nothing but cordial toward us since the war ended. Malfoy doesn't even fight with Harry anymore, right Harry?" Harry nodded absent-mindedly as he stared at the figure of his ex-rival, who had his arm around a dark-haired girl. "Yeah, but that's only because he's too busy with pug-faced Parkinson," Ron snorted out. As Hermione began to berate him for the insult, Harry thought back to the previous day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The two boys kissed each other furiously, all the while undressing hastily. Draco kicked the door shut as they stumbled into the Room of Requirement. "Wait, Draco," Harry said breathlessly, as Malfoy kissed his neck. The Slytherin ignored Harry and continued his actions. Harry shoved him away before beginning to button back up his shirt. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he eyed the rapidly darkening marks he'd just made. Harry looked up from his task and stated, "We need to talk, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Harry and sliding his hands up under the dark-haired boy's shirt. "About what?" He asked exasperated. "We only have a couple hours before my friends start to wonder where I am. I told them I was going to go study for that Charms test we have coming up." Harry grabbed Draco's arms and removed his hands from beneath his shirt. "That right there is exactly what we need to discuss," Harry stated irritatedly.

Draco stopped and looked at the Gryffindor piercingly. "What do you mean?" Harry stared hard at the boy, before running a hand through his hair and sitting on the couch that had just conveniently appeared.

"What are we, Draco?" Harry rested his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands. Draco stood in front of him, before sitting beside him and grabbing his hand. "What do you mean, 'what are we'? We're together," Draco said. Harry looked up and stared at him blankly. "Together? Really? I thought people who are 'together' are allowed to spend time together in public. You won't even tell your friends you're gay!" Harry wrenched his hand away angrily.

"We've talked about this Harry," Draco sighed. "Talked about this? You mean you've given me your bullshit excuses and I've accepted them because you distracted me before I could say anything?" Harry stood up and began to pace in front of the couch, wringing his hands. The blonde frowned, "That's not fair and you know it, Potter."  
"So now I'm 'Potter'?" Harry stopped pacing and turned to face Draco, an incredulous look on his face. "I don't understand how you're getting mad at me because I want a relationship that isn't hidden behind closed doors." Draco crossed his arms, "You know I have a certain image to uphold-" he started angrily. Harry cut him off, "-and being with me would ruin that. I get it. I don't know why I bother. Why do you even do this then? I'm sure Parkinson would be perfectly happy to satisfy your urges."

Draco deflated and rubbed his face tiredly. "Its not like that and you know it. I love you, Harry, not Pansy. It's just that-" he began hesitantly. Harry looked at him impassively. The Slytherin made eye contact with the Gryffindor, before looking away as he continued his sentence. "-I'm the Malfoy heir, Harry. I'm expected to do certain things, to hold myself to certain standards. I can't be with you publicly. Not now, at least. I have to produce an heir of my own to continue the family line."

Harry crossed his arms, before looking down and saying, "I can't do this anymore." Draco's eyes snapped over to meet Harry's figure. "What do you mean, 'you can't do this anymore'?" He asked hoarsely. Harry looked up, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Exactly that. I can't do this anymore," he said, using his hands to gesture between the two teens. "I love you Draco, but I can't be your secret. It hurts too much to be with you like this and then watch you with _her. _This, this fling or relationship or whatever this is, it's over. " He wiped at his eyes roughly, before exhaling sharply and turning to exit the room. Draco leapt up from his seat and grabbed his arm just as Harry grasped the doorknob. "Please don't do this Harry. Please just-" Draco said, voice cracking. The dark-haired boy looked at the blonde, gently placing a hand on the one resting on his arm before removing it. "I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Before the blonde could respond, Harry opened the door and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry snapped out of his musings just as a pair of grey eyes looked over to meet his. The two boys locked gazes and as Harry saw the pain in the Slytherin's eyes, he wondered if he had made the right decision. While he did so, he witnessed the dark-haired girl sitting next to Draco crane her neck up to kiss him on his cheek. The blonde looked down at her, a look of disdain flitting across his face before he gifted her with a quick smile and tightened his arm around her. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'I made the right choice.' He turned his head away from the green-and-silver decked table and began to exchange greetings with his housemates, unaware of the longing gaze resting on the back of his head. As he made conversation with his classmates, he sighed then shook his head sharply. 'I'm better off without him,' Harry thought.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sequel to _Temporary Bliss_, also know as _Lovesick Fool_, will be up by the end of September. See ya then!


End file.
